


Tag You’re It

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Wholesome week [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Promt one: tommy & tubbo being friends, short and sweet, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: The teens on the Dream SMP have an impromptu game of tag.
Relationships: everything is platonic - Relationship, nope
Series: Wholesome week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320





	Tag You’re It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for dande_lione‘s wholesome week.
> 
> Day1: Tommy and Tubbo being friends

Tommy grins as he rushes past Tubbo who looks after him confused, “Run,” He shouts back a wild grin on his face.

“What, why?” Tubbo asks as he starts running after him. Not very fast granted, if Dream or someone was chasing him he probably wouldn’t be grinning. 

“Just run,” Tommy laughs as Thunder catches up to them.

As he nears Tubbo, he slows down to a walk, Tubbo being confused, is not sure what's happening and also slows down to a walk. Thunder walks up to him and places a hand on his arm, “Tag.”

Tommy looks horrified as Tubbo slowly turns to him and stares him dead in the eye. After a second of silence, all hell breaks loose. Tubbo runs at Tommy who bolts away running as fast as he can and after training with Technoblade he's pretty fast.

As the three teens rush about in a quite frankly insane game of tag, Wilbur grins as they rush past his house. Tommy is, as usual, cursing up a storm. 

After almost thirty minutes the whole server knew what shenanigans they were getting up to. They have shown up at multiple bases to steal food and are currently discussing the prospects of going to the nether to go looking for ancient debris.

They decide that it's worth the risk and gather the necessary supplies to take on the challenge of finding the blocks. 

“Let's try the bed method,” Tubbo suggests, “It's pretty risky but it has good results.”

Tommy nods, “It'll be dangerous, let's do it.”

Thunder is a bit less sure, “Won't that kill us?”

“Not if we do it right,” As tubbo explains the mechanics of how mining the nether works.

Still looking skeptical Thunder agrees to go mining and the treo head into the nether. 

Instantly the dry heat waves over them. As the impressive landscape of the soul sand valley stretches in front of them. They spend a few hours goofing around gathering the netherite scraps. By the time they finish its late evening and they troup back towards L’Manburg. 

They pile into the kitchen and pull out some food. After reheating it they huddle together and watch a movie.

“This was a good day.”

“That it was.”

“We should do this more often, it’s way more fun than fighting Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this and have a fantastic day/night


End file.
